The Kids from Yesterday
by CemeteryDrive911
Summary: Killjoy Fanfic!  ENJOY!  I don't own anything exept the plot and a few of the characters!  Set before the video for SING
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

_"Laura! Lunch time, sweetheart," My Mum called._

_I dragged myself away from my sketch pad, flung my pencil down, and stomped down the stairs in my heavy military boots, to be greeted by more than thirty people crowded in the living room, big grins plastered on their faces, party hats sitting at odd angles on their heads. "SURPRISE!" they yelled when I entered the room. I jumped with fright, then grinned. The walls were cocered in banners and posters, black and purple balloons littered the floor, and up at the back table there was a chinese buffet set out._

_"Happy birthday, sweetie," My Mum came over and pecked me on the cheek, then she steered me towards a table that had some wrapped presents on it. "I hope you like your presents,"_

* * *

I blinked out of the flashback, and wiped a tear from my cheek, as I remembered my last birthday. I couldn't even remember what age I had been. Twelve? Thirteen? What age was I now?20 something? It had been so long...and I didn't even know the date of my birthday, or what day it was at that point, anyway. It was summertime, but the month and date was unknown. It was around midday, and the sun soared high in the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. I could have done with cloud cover, I was getting sunburn. The wind whipped my long, messy purple hair over my face, and I reached up with a gloved hand to brush it away. I caught sight of the small tattoo of a skull and crossbones on the inside of my wrist, and smiled slightly. I had never known where the tattoo came from, I had just woken up one day, many years ago, with that tattoo there, and I loved it. I pulled my yellow and black bandana over the lower part of my face and shoved my white-rimmed sunglasses on, before pulling my purple Raygun, Rainbow Revenge, out of her (yes, my gun has a name and it's a she, get over it,) holster and loaded it slowly, trying to listen out for the Dracs.  
Hearing one shuffling along behind the burnt-out early-2000-and-something car, I rolled over on my side, aimed, and fired before the Drac had the chance to take anopther step. The lazer beam shot out of the barrell of Rainbow, and hit the Drac right in the chest. The Drac's body shuddered, and it fell face-forst onto the sand. I smirked to myself, punching the air triumphantly. I strolled bast the Drac, stopping to kick it's head with my grey military boots as I passed.  
I'm Crimson Pixie, by the way. Also known as The Lonely Assassin. Cause I usually go around on my own, unlike most of the other Killjoys who went out in groups. I used to be called Laura, back before the great fires of 2012. Then everything changed and I scrapped my old life, only to become the Killjoy I was now. No more fun, no more childhood, no more protection from Parents. Only danger, loneliness and grief. I had lost so many in 2012 and that's why I stayed away from others, I couldn't bear the pain of any more deaths.

I shoved my precious Rainbow Revenge back into her holster as I walked, and patted her protectively. I looked back at the burnt-out car, and realised what type of car it was.  
"Porsche 911 Turbo?" I exclaimed, running to the poor car and stroking its sides. "You poor Baba, nobody to care for you," I patted the door, before managing to wrench it open and climb into the driver's seat. I quickly checked the back of the car for Dracs, and turned back to the dashboard in front of me. I couldn't see how many miles the beautiful car had done, it was in such a bad state. I kissed the steering wheel fondly. "If you were in a suitable condition to drive, and if there were any decent roads around here, my darling, I would drive you," I said to the car, "I quite like you, I'm gonna call you Jenny," I paused, wondering where the name had come from. A strange feeling nagged at my brain, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Well then Jenny, my beauty, I have to go now, but I'll come visit you, okay babes?" I patted the car, getting out and stroking along the car as I walked away sadly. I had a passion for cars and driving fast. Maybe I could find somebody to fix Jenny up? I shook my head. Who would be willing to fix a fucked-up car from the early 2000's? I took one last look at my beautiful car, then wandered along the crappy path, sweating from the extreme heat of the midday sun.

That night I slept on my own, as usual, huddled up behind a rock. The desert, as usual, was freezing at night. I tried to warm up in my dark purple leather jacket, but I failed. I shivered all night, and fell asleep eventually in the early hours of the morning.  
I woke up at some point early in the morning, around 9am, jusding by the position of the sun in the sky. I dragged myself to my feet, and jumped when I saw the barrell of a Silver glittery Ragun pointed at my face. I held my arms up innocently. The owner of the Raygun laughed once, and lowered the gun, giving me a view of her face. She was very tanned, well, so was everyone out here, and she had long auburn hair. She was wearing shorts and ripped fishnets, with heavy boots and a crazy flourescent pink, blue and white t-shirt under a Black ripped waistcoat. Nice, sort of, 2019 Cybergoth? She smiled, putting her gun away. She held out a gloved hand.  
I shook it. "Hey," I said slowly, still suspicious after having a Gun pointed at me. She picked up the edge to my voice and laughed again.  
"Hey, I'm Cyber Sunshine, sorry for pointing the gun at you like that, wasn't sure who you were." she glanced me up and down, from my boots and purple skinny jeans, to my face, looking curiously at my purple hair. Her eyes widened when she saw the symbol on my t-shirt, "The Lonely Assassin? Is that you?" I nodded. "Wow!" she saluted "It's like, an honour! I mean, you're legend, everyone talks about you. Word is that you're a badass Drac-slayer,"  
I laughed, "That's nice, I don't hear the gossip, cause I'm on my own most of the time, ya know? Nice to meet a fan!" I casually saluted back, and Sunshine smiled.  
"Right, this is gonna sound so 2010, but can you autograph my Raygun?" she blushed and I grinned, taking out a pen from my jacket.  
"Sure thing," I took her gun, checking ot was locked, before scribbling my name down. I handed the gun back to her and she tucked it away after looking at the signature happily. She glanced up at the sun, and frowned.  
"I'd better go," she said sadly "Gotta meet the gang in ten minutes or so," she paused "Wanna come?" I shook my head, "Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot the whole 'lonely assassin' thing for a second. Great to meet you, Crimson," She waved before dashing off. I waved after her. "Nice to meet you too, Sunshine!" I grinned.  
I watched the Killjoy dashing over the sand dunes and thought about what she had said. 'You're a legend,' Wow. Never thought in a millions years that I'd be, like, an icon. I laughed to myself, and turned to leave, when I saw two Dracs standing in my way.

"Shit," I muttered, pulling Rainbow out of her nice, cosy holster.


	2. Chapter 2

I could almost hear Rainbow protesting as I pulled her out of her holster and loaded, pointing my gun at the Dracs. I shot one, but then the other two fell before I pulled the trigger.  
I was curious, then I saw a Killjoy standing behind the Dracs, Raygun pointed at where the Dracs had been. She smiled, pumped her fist in the air, and shived her gun away, before walking towards me, stepping over the dead bodies nonchalantly. I put my Gun away, confused and curious. Who was this Killjoy?  
I glanced at her t-shirt, and saw a symbol. It was a purple hand, held to the side and with the index finger and the thumb held out, as if pretending to be a gun. Underneath the symbol, in messy letters, it said 'Violent Pose'.  
She looked at my t-shirt, examined my logo (a Heart with Angel wings and X'ed out eyes), then held her hand out.  
"Violent Pose," she named herself, smiling, "Nice to meet you, you must be the Famous Lonely Assassin," she raised an eyebrow as I shook her hand.  
I laughed "You can just call me Crimson," I told her.  
"Crimson?" she wondered.  
"My name, Crimson Pixie," I rolled my eyes "But I guess I'm just known by the Lonely Assassin now, right?"  
Violent laughed and shook her head, "That's cool, Crimson,"  
"Thanks for taking out those Dracs," I said, nodding towards the figures lying on the sand behind us. "I may be a legend, but I make mistakes sometimes, I might not have been able to get them myself, I have been shot on more than one occasion!" I smiled as Violent laughed at me.  
"You're very welcome," she said "Headed anywhere in particular?" I shrugged "Wherever the desert leads you?" she asked, and I nodded, smiling "Same with me. I had a gang but, they got themselves ghosted a couple weeks back,"  
I gave her a sympathetic hug, "You alright?" I asked, and she nodded.  
"Well, I guess we got more Dracs to kill," she said, glancing around.  
"There's always Dracs to kill!" I exclaimed, but I saluted her, and she mirrored the action, brushing her brown hair out of her face as she did so. "Hope to meet you again soon, Violent," I said, meaning every word. She seemed nice, and it would be good to have a few aquaintences.  
"You too, Crimson," she waved, before disappearing off.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I smiled at my friends as we played Tag. We were all running away from 'it', AKA my Best Friend...Ellie?...No...Jinny? What was her name?_  
_I screeched in mock horror as my best friend tapped my shoulder, "TAG!" she laughed, before dashing off, heading towards the den. I grinned evilly before chasing her, stretching my arm out, but she quickly changed direction, causing me to crash into a Playground Monitor, who wasn't too happy about this. Her red face scrunched up angrily and her creepy monobrow furrowed._  
_"Laura!" she exclaimed "Where are you going?" she frowned angrily at me._  
_"Uhmmm...sorry, Miss, I...I was just playing and-" I stammered, but the monitor interrupted me,_  
_"Well watch where you're going, you stupid child!" she scolded, before wandering off. I stuck my tongue out at her, and went back to chasing my friends...  
_

* * *

I shook my head after the flashback. Why couldn't I remember my friend's name? I could see her face. Long brown hair, small button nose, green eyes...but what was her name? I frowned and looked at the tattoo on my wrist, touching it gently. There were so many things about my past that were unknown. I couldn't even remember my age, for God's sake! I didn't even know exaclt what I looked like. I hadn't seen my reflection in years, not that I really cared. All that mattered was survival.  
All I lived for was to kill the Dracs, that was my one purpose, to defeat them and their big boss. Either I defeated them and lived a pretty boring but safe life afterwards, or I died in battle. What an interesting outlook for my future. When I was younger I had wanted to be a Veterinary Surgeon. No point in that now, of course. Most of the cute animals died out in 2012 or the years afterwards. And the only jobs going were for BL/ind, and there was NO FUCKING WAY I was gonna work for them.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over on the sand and shot at the target. Bullseye. I grinned to myself and loaded Rainbow, before shooting again, and again, and again. Hitting the mark every time. I was pretty good, being modest, of course! *wink wink*. I glanced up at the sun, and decided it was time to go get some lunch. I kissed Rainbow before putting her away. Yes, I am very sentimental about things like cars and Rayguns, get over it, will ya? I patted my holster before heading off along the road towards the nearest Gas station. As I walked, I noted the decline in patrolling Dracs. At this time there would usually have been quite a few Dracs wandering along the roads, looking for Killjoys, but today there was none. I glanced behind me to see none either, the road was empty, heatwaves rising from the ruined tarmac, distorting the view. But I could plainly see no Dracs. I frowned as I continued walking. Something fishy was going on...but right now, Food.  
I thought back to before all this, when we actually had _food_. You know, people food. Not some Kibbley dog shit. Like, not actual dog _shit_, but you know what I mean... I passed some dead Dracs on my way, and tapped one with my foot, to make sure it was actually dead. Sometimes they just lay on the roadside, playing dead and then when you pass they jum up and assault you. It's pretty scary, being assaulted by a Drac. Cause of the masks and all. Then they have these really powerful Rayguns, which is not fair, because Rainbow is a pretty good Raygun, top model, basically, but she can't compete with the BL/ind ones.

I passed Jenny, my gorgeous (but wrecked) car, just before the Gas station. I waved at her, probably looking like an absolute retard to anybody passing by, and went into the little shop. The door tinkled when I walked in, and I grimaced. So 2010, I told myself, with a smile. I headed past the magazine rack and went to the Power Pup shelf, grabbed three cans and went to pay for it. The dude behind the counter grunted in acknowledgement, and smiled. He always seemed lazy, but once you got him going, he was a real chatterbox. Like his name, Chatter Box.  
"Hey, Chats," I said, placing the cans down on the desk and eyeing up a box of ammo.  
He grinned "Crimson! Haven't seen you in ages, how're ya doin'?" Chatter scanned the cans as he spoke, and then the two boxes of ammo I handed him. I shrugged.  
"Alright, you know how it is out there," I nodded my head towards the door, "How's everything for you? Heard anything from Dammy?" (Chats' brother, Utter Damnation, left to work roundabout where the UK used to be, and we haven't heard from him in two years)  
Chats' shoulders sagged as he handed me the bag with the stuff I bought, and he shook his head. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Chats forced a smile.  
"It's alright, Crimson," he said "I still got you for company, don't I? Now, you go off on your business and watch out for them Dracs," I smiled at him as I left.  
"You too, Chats! Speak soon!" I managed to cram the carrier bag into a pocket, and sat down on a bench outside to put the ammunition, that I had just bought, into Rainbow. I saw a white car pull up at one of the Gas pumps in the corner of my eye, followed by a huge van. I didn't pay much attention, as I was sorting out my Raygun. But then I heard the sound of small wheels rolling on the tarmac, and my head snapped up.  
The familiar sight of a tall guy in crasy spotty leggings, a short tshirt that said 'NOISE' on it and a blue helmet made me smile. Show Pony!  
"Show Pony!" I called, and the guy stopped putting gas into the van and looked over at me. He handed the pump to a small kid with frizzy hair, Missile Kid?, and flipped his viser up, chocolate brown eyes widening as they rested on me. I saw him grin, and he skated over to me, plonking himself beside me on the bench.  
"Crimson!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a bear-hug, "Haven't seen you in, god knows how long...a year or two?" I laughed and hugged the crazy Killjoy back.  
I smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess. But you know me. 'Lonely Assasin' doesn't come from anywhere!" Show Pony grinned, putting an arm around my shoulder. He waved to the guys in the white car, who were looking confused.  
"Wanna meet the Fabulous Killjoys?" he asked, squeezing my arm. The four guys climbed out of the car, and made their way over. I looked at them. The one at the front, who looked slightly leader-ish, had crazy bright red hair, and he was wearing a blue leather jacket with the "Dead Pegasus" logo on it, and greyish jeans tucked into boots. A red and black bandanna hung around his neck and a yellow mask sat on top of his hair. Behind him, was a blonde-haired guy, who looked startlingly similar to the one with red hair. He was wearing a red jacket, with a logo that looked like a cobra or something on it. He had a yellow and black shirt on, patterned with tiger striped, a yellow bandanna with an X'ed out smile, and he had black jeans tucked into boots, as well. The next guy was really tall, with a crazy brown afro. He looked like a biker, with his black leather jacket, jeans and boots. He had a spotty bandanna with a smile on it. And the last guy was really small looking, compared to the guy with the afro in front of him. He was sort of cute, too. He had black hair, and he was wearing a yellow and black shirt, under a sort of khaki coloured waistcoat, and he had absolutely loads of tattoos. I thought I was proud of my one tattoo on my wrist, then this guy makes me feel like an idiot. His tattoo's covered both his arms, and also he had some on his hands. I saw the word 'Halloween' across his knuckles, and he had 'Hopeless' and 'Romantic' on the skin just above both his thumbs. He kept his hand near his holster, which contained a green Raygun.  
Show Pony smiled at them, but I saw them giving me wary or curious glances.  
"Hey, guys!" Pony grinned, then he gestured to me, "This is my good friend, Crimson Pixie, AKA- the Lonely Assassin, I'm sure you've all heard of her," I saw the four guys raise their eyebrows when Pony mentioned my name. Then he gestured to the guys, "Crimson, meet the Fabulous Killjoys. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul,"  
I smiled and stood up to shake hands. The red-haired guy, Party Poison, smiled warmly, all traces of wariness gone.  
"Nice to meet you, Crimson," he smiled "I've heard lots about you,"  
I laughed, "Everybody seems to have heard lots about me these days," I rolled my eyes, "Nice to meet you too,"  
I moved on to shake hands with Kobra Kid, who seemed a little shy at first. He smiled and told me it was nice to meet me, as well. Jet Star was the same, also very nice and polite, then I shook hands with Fun Ghoul, who was the same height as me. He grinned cheekily, and his green eyes sparkled.  
"Hey," he said, shaking my hand "Crimson Pixie? Awesome name. I'm Fun Ghoul," he glanced at my outfit, then my purple hair, "Nice hair! I dare say, more awesome than Poison's red 'do," He winked, and we saw Party Poison narrowing his eyes, but then they all laughed. Then Ghoul turned back to me. "So, where you originally from?" I shrugged.  
"Can't remember most of my past," I admitted "I keep having these random flashbacks but I don't remember much in them, just snippets,"  
Ghoul nodded understandingly, then looked as if he had a bright idea. "You have a kinda...Scottish accent," he noted "I know we all end up speaking similarly here, but you definitely have a bit of Scottishness in there," I laughed an him nodding his head comically.  
"I guess I do, thanks. Then I looked at his tattoos, "Nice tattoos, by the way," I complimented. Ghoul noticed (somehow) the skull and crossbones on my wrist and pointed at it.  
"That is awesome, too," he said "When did you get that done?"  
I shrugged "No idea. Woke up a few years ago, and there it was. Pretty cool though. Wanna get more done but I've barely got the time or patience,"  
Ghoul opened his mouth to speak when Poison's head poked in between us. "Sorry to interrupt you little lovebirds," he said, making us blush, "But we gotta go," he glanced at me "Wanna come?"  
I went to answer when Pony grabbed my hand. "Please come, Crimson!" he exclaimed "We're with them most of the time, so I'll be there and everything, and I really don't want to think of you on your own again!" His big brown eyes widened hopefully and there was no way I could refuse the puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay, fine!" I agreed, and Show Pony flung himself at me, giving me a crazy bear hug while everyone else laughed. "Calm down, Pony!" I laughed once he had let go of me.  
Kobra, Star, Ghoul and Poison rolled their eyes. Kobra glanced at the sky, presumably estimating the time. He tapped Poison's shoulder, "Bro, we should be heading along," (So they're brothers! That explains why they look so similar!) Poison nodded and turned to me, "Crimson, you hop in with us, Pony, take Missile Kid in the van. Meet up back at the Diner okay?"  
Pony nodded, pecking me on the cheek before skating away and taking Missile into the van. I got into the car with they guys and we sped off into the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Diner beside Ghoul, Poison, Jet and Kobra walking in front of us, Missile Kid and Pony just behind us. I stopped once inside, taking in my surroundings. It was quite small on the inside, cosy, you could say. With a small kitchen, a couple of tables and cushioned benches, a huge stack of Power Pup cans sitting on a table, then there was a small seating area near the back, with piles of magazines, books and some picture frames near a few doors, possibly leading into bedrooms or bathrooms. It was quite nice, considering the current lack of resources.  
I wandered around, looking at the pictures in the frames. In one there was three people. A man with black hair and startlingly beautiful hazel eyes, a woman with long black hair and a pretty smile, and an adorable dark-haired baby girl cuddled up in between them, smiling and showing off a few baby teeth.  
Poison's head popped up beside me, making me jump a bit.  
"Whoah! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, swatting at him, he grinned, and I saw him glance at the picture, "Who's that?" I wondered.  
He stroked the photo gently, smiling as tears formed in his eyes. "Me and my family," he whispered.  
I felt sorry for him, and patted his shoulder, "Where are they now?" I forced myself to ask, though I feared the answer. Poison lowered his eyes and said nothing. He looked at the picture one last time before turning and walking away. I looked at my boots, feeling awful. Poor Poison, I didn't know what it was like to love anybody, not really, and now he'd lost the two most important to him.  
I glanced around to see Kobra hugging Poison, Jet chatting to Pony and Ghoul walking over to me, a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, he was so cute!  
"Hey," he smiled. I grinned back, and looked round at the pictures again, I noticed somebody who looked a lot like Ghoul...sitting next to a (really pretty) woman, and they were each holding an adorably chubby baby girl. "That you?" I asked, trying to sound positive as I pointed at the photo of the cheeky-looking guy with red and black spiky hair. Ghoul laughed and nodded.  
"Yep, with my gorgeous wife and twin girls," he smiled, then looked at me, "I can't wait to see them next year,"  
"They're alive?" I wondered. Ghoul nodded.  
"Uh huh, at a camp, mind you, but alive all the same," he winked, then gave me a cuddle, completely surprising me. "You remind me of Jamia," he noted randomly "Except I really can't imagine her running round killing Dracs, she's far too nice for that!" he laughed as he pulled back.  
I raised an eyebrow "Are you saying I'm not nice?" I quizzed. Ghoul laughed again and shook his head.  
"NO! You're really nice, like seriously nice..." he tailed off, "Yeah. But you've just adjusted to desert life on your own, you need to be tough to survive on your own when you're what...a teenager?"  
I shrugged "I think I'm twenty-something actually, not sure, as I said, I forgot most of what's happened, up until around 2013."  
Ghoul nodded understandingly, and winked. He gave me a quick hug before wandering off to get something to eat.

* * *

*Flashback*

_He smiled ans sat down beside me on the bench, I smiled back. "Hey," I said. He muttered a greeting back, looking away.  
I frowned. "Jake, you okay?" He looked up and nodded quickly, and unconvincingly. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on, we've been friends since we were tiny, I know if something's up,"  
"No, NO!" he exclaimed "Everything's fine...Yeah, excellent...Just peachy!"  
I knew he wasn't going to tell me if I kept pressuring him, so I left it, and patted his hand comfortingly. He jumped away from me, and sighed.  
"Laura?" He cleared his throat, "Laurie?"  
"Yeah?"  
He hesitated. "I was gonna ask you...if you, you know, wanted to...go out with me, like...on a date...as a...couple?" He stammered. Bless him!  
I paused before answering. God, why make him ask me this? "I can't, Jake, honey," I said "I think that we-"  
Jake's nervous expression turned sour in an instant, he hopped to his feet. "Bitch!" he spat at me "You think you're too good for me, don't you?  
My eyes widened. "Jake-"  
He interrupted me by sharply slapping me across the face. Well. That was unexpected. "." he said, before running off, leaving me alone, with a sore cheek and tears running down my face...  
_

_

* * *

_

"Crimson? You okay! Can you hear me?"  
I opened my eyes to see Ghoul's worried face above me, and everyone else in the diner crowding round us, looking concerned. I glanced around. Oh, I was on the floor. How the fuck did I end up on the floor? I guess I must have passed out... I sat up, and Ghoul blew his black hair out of his face, looking relieved. He then frowned a little.  
"What? Did I pass out?" I wondered. Pony nodded slowly. "Oh..."  
Ghoul reached over to my face and brushed his hand across my cheek, making me wonder what he was doing, before I realised there were tears running down my face. I wiped the rest of the tears away myself and stood up slowly, before falling over onto the battered sofa. I looked at the concerned group around me, and motioned for them to go away. "I'm fine, guys, honestly," I insisted. They didn't look convinced, but they left the sitting area, leaving me and Ghoul alone. He still looked very worried.  
"What?" I demanded, a little harsher than I meant to, when I saw him looking at me. Ghoul looked hurt.  
"I'm just worried about you," he said quietly, and he turned to go, but I managed to hop up (feeling very drowsy) and catch his hand. He stopped, glanced down at his hand, then looked at me. He frowned a little, as if he wasn't sure if he should be letting me hold his hand, but then he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded into his shoulder, blinking back happy tears. This was the first time I had hugged anybody so much in years...it felt nice to be welcomed and loved.  
I opened my eye slightly to see Poison and Jet looking over at us, eyebrows raised. I tried not to laugh and closed my eye over, enjoying the hug. After what seemed like centuries (not that it was a bad thing that the hug lasted for ages), Ghoul pulled back and grinned at me.  
"So..." he said "Who's hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note- this chapter is really short, I know. Keeping the tension, right?**

*Weeks later*

"Crimson! WATCH OUT!" I whipped my head round when Jet yelled at me. My eyes widened and I ducked as a Drac leapt at me. He flew over the top of me and I flipped my legs up, kicking him in the stomach. The Drac landed painfully on the sand, and I loaded Rainbow and held her to the Drac's head. "Fuck You," I said "Va Fangool," I pulled the trigger. I looked behind me to see Ghoul and Poison tackling two Dracs, Jet shooting furiously, and Kobra kicking a Drac's head in, oblivious to the Dracs sneaking up behind him. I cocked my Raygun and dashed over, yelling at Kobra to duck. He looked surprised, but did as I asked, craning up at me as I leapt and flew over the top of his head, stretching my leg out and kicking one Drac, while shooting the other. I snapped the first Drac's neck and landed, rather cat-like, on my feet. I got up and grinned when I saw Kobra oggling at me. I winked, and went back to killing Dracs.

*a while later*  
I stood, head bowed slightly, breathing quickly and wishing I had my asthma inhaler, trying to recover after the fight. I lifted my head lazily and looked around at all the bodies. Luckily, Ghoul, Poison, Jet and Kobra were fine, they were leaning against a rock, recovering, and I was standing a little way off, on my own. I swallowed, and coughed because my throat was so dry. Ghoul looked over at me, and winked. I tried not to blush and glanced away quickly.  
'He's fucking married, Crimson,' I told myself silently 'Stop blushing...stop it...' I glanced back at him and saw he was grinning. Silently I cursed myself for blushing. It was obvious he noticed. He hopped up and came over, trying not to smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.  
"What's for the blush?" he wondered, pinching my cheeks playfully. I flicked my finger against his nose and he let go, laughing. "Ow" he muttered, rubbing his nose. I rolled my eyes. Ghoul smiled and leaned in, kissing my nose. I blushed again.  
"Wh-whaa- what was th-that for?" I stammered. Ghoul shrugged.  
"Being Cute," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "What?" he demanded curiously.  
"You're married, you doosh," I said.  
He laughed "Doosh? Anyway, you're cute. I can have a cute friend as well as a family, now can't I?" he looked away as he said the last part. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Is everything okay with your family, Ghoul?" I asked worriedly. Ghoul shook his head, looking upset.  
"I don't know if my wife and kids are alive," he admitted, devastated "I lied. I...I don't know where they are at all..." I gave him a hug and wiped the tears from his face with the back of my hand. I kissed his forehead as I did so.  
"Shh, it's okay," I cooed "We'll find them I promise, we'll-"  
I was cut off my a severe pain in my stomach. I looked down, to see red blood soaking into my tshirt. I gripped onto Ghoul's waistcoat as I felt myself go weak.


	6. Chapter 6

**The final chapter! ooh-la-la! :D ;)**

I fell to the ground, giving Ghoul a clear view of the Drac who shot me. He snarled and went to whip out his Raygun, but was stopped my me groaning. He dropped to his knees and pulled me onto his lap. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Poison, Jet and Kobra running to kill the Drac. I focused on Ghoul's face. He held me close, keeping one arm around me while the other one tore his bandanna from his neck and pressed it to the wound, stopping the bleeding. I flinched, but relaxed slightly after a bit. Ghoul's eyes watered, and when he blinked, a tear dripped down his face and landed on my cheek. He wiped it away and cuddled me into him. I could feel him shaking.  
I saw the guys watching us, they came over, cautiously, and Poison went to put an hand on Ghoul's shoulder, but jumped back when Ghoul shouted at him. I felt sorry when I saw the look on Poison's face. He worried about both of us. Jet was trying not to cry, and Kobra was blinking a lot, as if holding back tears, too. Did they know something I didn't?  
I moved so that I was closer to Ghoul, with a painful grunt. He sobbed slightly and shifted be on his lap slightly, stroking my long hair. "Everything's gonna be okay, Crimson," he whispered "I'll make sure it's all okay," he nibbled his lip as he spoke. There was no kidding me. It wasn't going to be okay. I was going to die.  
"Stop trying to kid everyone," I said, trying not to sound in pain, I failed, because Ghoul looked worried "We all know I'm gonna die anyway. Might as well get the goodbye's over with,"  
Ghoul shook his head quickly "No! You won't fucking die, Crimson, I won't let you. I swear, Crimson I-"  
"Laura," I told him weakly.  
"Huh?"  
"My real name..." I muttered "Is Laura," a tear ran down his cheek.  
"Laura," he said slowly, "Gorgeous name,"  
I laughed, despite the pain "Not really, pretty fucking boring," I winced. Ghoul kissed my nose, shaking his head. He turned to his friends and asked something, but I couldn't quite hear what. I heard Kobra's reply though. "Not long, Ghoul, I'm sorry," Ghoul looked hurt when he turned back to me. I realised what he asked when the searing pain moved up slowly, reaching my heart. Then My lungs started to ache. Lungs filling with blood? Heart stopping? I was going to die very soon...I felt a weak muscle spasm near my heart. This was it, my last few moments.  
I looked up into Ghoul's beautiful eyes, wet with tears. I smiled weakly and felt blood trickling out of my nose.  
"I...Ghoul...I lo-" I choked on the blood filling my mouth. Ghoul quickly sat me up, allowing me to puke blood all over the sand. I sank back against his chest, breathing heavily. I glanced back up at him, regretting it when I saw the pain in his eyes.  
"Ghoul?" I muttered.  
"Frank," he whispered "My real name. You tell me yours I tell you mine. What is it, sweetie?"  
"Frank..." I repeated slowly, ignoring the pain for a second while I spoke to him. I used the little strength I had left to reach up and kiss his lips softly, leaving a bit of blood , before shrinking back. "I think...I think I...I...I-fuck," I screamed as I felt my right lung collapse. Tears poured from my eyes. Why did it have to take so long? If I was going to die couldn't it be quicker?  
"I...love...you," I muttered, and then everything went blank.

The next thing I remember was floating above everything, you know, like a ghost? I was above the desert, and below me was Poison, Jet and Kobra, heads bowed sadly, and then Ghoul sitting on the ground cuddling a girl...me. I looked at my body. I was pale, my lips were blue, and I was covered in blood. Ghoul's eyes were red from crying and he had tears pouring uncontrollably down his face. He kissed my lips as I watched, looking hurt. He said something to my dead body, as If he knew I could hear him from somewhere.  
"I love you too,"  
I smiled sadly, wishing I was still alive with him. I wanted to make everything okay, to take back everything that had just happened, so have seen the Drac before It shot me...to rewind a few hours before we arrived...maybe it would have been better if I had never met them, If I had died cold and alone. I closed my eyes and whispered to Ghoul.  
"I'll always be with you, Frank. Remember that," He lifted his head. Had he heard me? It would be nice if he had, I guess. I blew him a kiss before drifting off...

The End.


End file.
